


Caroline Forbes’ unfortunate encounter with biology

by Blondie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes doesn’t like biology class, Caroline Forbes is an Original, F/M, Fluff, School, and Klaus made sure she can escape, set in 07x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie/pseuds/Blondie
Summary: “Caroline Forbes couldn’t understand what on earth made her choose Biology as her optional subject — Biology.”Things are not going according to her ever perfect plan and Caroline finds herself stuck in a never ending biology class at the most unfortunate moment.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	Caroline Forbes’ unfortunate encounter with biology

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and encountered it lately again. Have fun with a little Karoline-fluff!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://lady-of-procrastination.tumblr.com)

Caroline Forbes couldn’t understand what on earth made her choose Biology as her optional subject.

_**Biology.** _

That’s where you cut open frogs.

She shivers at the thought on how the scalpel slides deep through the slimy seaweed coloured skin layers until it reaches the —

Bile rises in her throat and that as an undead powerful vampire. Klaus would be laughing at her, if he could hear her musings.

She as a deadly monster should at least be able to dissect a tiny, harmless and already dead frog.

One of her unknown classmates, Caroline decided at the early stages of her biology career that this class would only get her secondary attention, told that today would be the big day her whole class had been waiting for, well except Caroline of course.

But she wasn’t really sure of this.

Caroline knows Ms. Stantowski too good for this.

The small and roundly blonde woman, with an incomprehensible Slavic accent, was the reason that since her first day of High School, Caroline usually skips almost all of her Biology classes.

Today on contrast she had to constrain herself to attend her “sort-of-living-hell-subject”.

At least once a semester, she told herself before.Only once in six months should be manageable.

Her view gazes over to the large station clock on the wall of the pupil lab they use.

It’s a little after eleven o’clock and today is the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She has still work for at least three days and a few hours left.

Her lips pucker over the terrific idea of going to this class today. It was naive to think that her attendance and goodwill on showing up on such a stressful day would get her back into the Misses good grace.

Furthermore she agreed on visiting **her** festivities with her sworn archenemy. He more or less blackmailed her into going with him. She still is the reigning Miss Mystic Falls and before she will put her crone onto a younger girls head, Caroline has to represent the town and its residents. And that was a task she shouldn’t do without an escort — unfortunately.

In her mind the only blonde of the biology course had already put on her dress and is right now straightening her curls. As a silent protest because Klaus likes her natural waves so much.

It is a beautiful golden dress. And it’s short. Like really short. So short that sitting down will be a problem.

It was the kind of clothing that all male population will make its head turn after her.

She squints again after the clock. The watch hand had moved just a little bit forwards, even if it felt like aeons to her. It felt like the clock was laughing at her because the sweep hands jump happily back to the twelve.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

She really wants nothing more in this moment but to stamp the clock with her high heels until nothing but a small little heap of dust is left.

She breaths in deep and tries to ignore the gruelling ticking.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Caroline tries to distract herself with the outside world behind the large windows of the lab. In the distance, against an old oak leans someone. She can’t decipher who the person is but a bad feeling creeps in the back of her neck. She shakes her head in disbelief and hopes that he isn’t standing there. Hopes that her overworked and stressed out mind is playing tricks again on her. The sun is too blinding and the person stands in the darks of the tree’s shadow.

But she could see the blinking smile. And this specific one belongs to only one person in Mystic Falls. Her head rushes around and Caroline tries her best to forget this little ghostly encounter but follow the class. She tries for nearly thirty minutes without real success for two reasons:

First she doesn’t grasp what they are trying to teach her and second she has a really hard time understanding a single word with that accent.

Well then — can she dream a little bit more.

“Miss Forbes” She hears her name in the very unintelligible way of speaking. Jolted like a deer in the headlights Caroline looks to the owner of the voice.

“Yeah?” Everybody was staring at her and she has no idea why.

What did she miss?

“You are free leave now for the feast of the day.” It sounded sincere and honest.

She couldn’t believe it. He didn’t do —

Fury blooms inside her belly and races trough her veins. With pressed lips she makes her way out of the lab onto the hallway.

And there he was: leaning with crossed arms against a line of lockers. the moment he sees Caroline coming out of the door he makes his way over.

“You!” She hisses trough cracking teeth and stabs him with her freshly manicured fingernail.

Shine bright.

Golden.

A perfect match for her dress.

“What was that?” She stares daggers into him but Klaus just shrugs and grins at her.

“I thought you could need a little bit more time before our big show this afternoon.” He murmurs in his irrevocable Britishness into her ear.

She doesn’t answer but turns around and totters away from him.

“Thank you, Klaus. I appreciates your effort. — That was the least I could do for you, my Love.” mumbles one of the deadliest and dangerous vampires of the world to himself, knowing very well that Caroline can hear him.


End file.
